Snapshots: Photojournal
by Aoi Nikko
Summary: Takes place before the events in Snapshots. A collection of stories on Leon and Cloud's relationship. Complete.
1. Ramble 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot. **

**Warning:** Er, none really now that I think about it. Photojournal is going to be a collection of short Rambles (See author's note at the bottom) on how Leon and Cloud's relationship grew before the event's in Snapshots. It might not be in order, but when I finish the collection, I'll try to put them in order for you, okay?

**Ramble #1 **

**Characters:** Cloud, Leon  
**Story world: **Snapshots  
**Synopsis:** Cloud dealing with his Insomnia

_  
Click..._

Click...

Ghostly light flickered weakly through the tiny, darkened living room from a dying ten year old television set with a fifteen inch screen. The image was dim and the sound faded in and out, but it was kept on mute most of the time nowadays.

_Click..._

The picture was blurred and would fizz out into snow for minutes at a time, but it served its purpose for the young blonde man sitting wrapped in a worn, old gray comforter before it. He wasn't really even watching it, and flicking through the channels just gave him something to do. Like many nights before this, the young man sat on his couch, curled up tightly, just watching the lights flicker.

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Riiiiiiing_

"Huh?"

_Riiiiiiing_

"Who could be calling me at this hour?"

Brows furrowed in confusion, the young man reached back behind him for his slim black cell phone, sliding it open before putting it to his ear without even bothering to check the id to see who it is. It didn't matter who it was. A call was a nice distraction from the monotonous clicking that had been his only entertainment for the past few nights.

"Hello?"

"…the hell? Why are you still up, Cloud?"

A soft exasperated sigh escaped Cloud at the question, but he couldn't be angry at the question or even how it was worded. He did want to be angry, but that was probably because he hadn't been able to get any sleep so he was frustrated and irritable and justifiably so. "Why are you calling me at four in the morning, _Leon_?"

It was silent on the other line for a moment or two and then, "My plane leaves in an hour. I wanted to leave you a message..." Leon's voice sounded a bit awkward, as if he hadn't a clue on what to say now, but Cloud didn't care. Despite how he felt, he was _happy_ for the interruption. Leon wasn't one for talking, and he had known it two weeks ago when they had started dating, but he really didn't care about that right now. He wanted to keep hearing his voice. Nights were long when he couldn't sleep.

"Oh, for that photo shoot in Virginia? Good luck with that. Call me when you arrive, okay?"

Leon was silent again for a long moment, and Cloud could practically hear the gears turning in his boyfriend's head as he struggled to find something to say. Leon always did hate phones. He probably had been hoping for Cloud's voicemail so he could leave the quick message that he had already prepared in his head. Cloud picking up had to have thrown him off, and he hated being thrown off. But Cloud was quickly learning that just giving him the chance to think was enough for him to reach his comfort zones.

"You should take something. It isn't good for you to miss so much sleep."

Though Leon's voice sounded heavy with concern, Cloud felt that irritation from a minute ago worsen, and he squeezed the phone tighter, taking in a breath to attempt and calm down. Leon did not deserve an angry outburst, he was only being concerned. But Cloud couldn't help the angry helplessness he felt at the situation. He _had_ taken something. He _always_ takes something. Tea, warm milk, hot baths, pills, cough syrup, alcohol—anything virtually guaranteed to cause drowsiness.

"I _did_." Cloud's voice was tight, and it was just so hard to not snap at Leon who had done nothing wrong. But he was exhausted, and wired, muscles tensed and his mind working a million miles a second—on worries, fears, the thousands of concerns he had worked up through the years... They all would work on his body and mind, dragging him with them and keeping him just out of reach of Morpheus's embrace.

"..." Leon heard the frustration and anger in Cloud's voice, but had no idea what to do— what to say—make all of this better. He wanted to help Cloud, hated what his boyfriend was going through, but…he was tired to, and not used to dealing with people. "I'm sorry. ...My taxi's here. I'll call you later when I touch down."

"Okay." Cloud couldn't even trust his voice to say more than that.

"At least try to sleep, okay? Talk to you soon." There was a silent beep, and Cloud pressed 'end' on his phone and set it down next to him on the couch, staring down at it for a moment. 'Try to get some sleep'? The very suggestion just pissed Cloud off more. What had he been doing when he tried every 'cure' he could think of and was suggested to him if not _trying to get some sleep_? This wasn't something he could switch off, unfortunately. It wouldn't go away if he willed it to. There was no miracle cure. He couldn't just lay down and have sleep come to him. It just didn't work like that. So night after night, he would sit in front of his dying television and watch its light flicker through the room and try to make out the picture.

After a moment, Cloud turned his attention away from the phone lying next to him on his couch.

_Click..._

_Click_...

Author's nonsense:

Hello again, long time no see, huh? Yeah, it really has been a long time. I've been through some stuff, and while that's not much of an excuse because I'm not willing to go into all that here, that's all I have to offer.

But what I am trying to do is get back into writing, so I have taken to doing rambles to help me out. What is a ramble? Well it's shorter than a short story, longer than a drabble, and can have little in the way of plot. I have decided to do a bunch of them on Snapshot's Leon and Cloud since I really like them, and that's the first fic I felt I did really well on. The hope is that I get some of my confidence back so I can continue my other fics. Go ahead and review if you like, I'm not even sure I like this one, and I wrote it a while ago. Whelp, I'll see about writing the next one tomorrow. For anyone who wants to leave suggestions, go on ahead and leave them in a review or email. You can find my email in my profile. Ciao everyone.


	2. Ramble 2

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing' but the plot.

****

Warnings: There be some playful sexiness toward the end, kiddies.

****

Ramble #2

Characters: Cloud, Leon  
**Story world: **Snapshots  
**Synopsis:** Good Morning! Leon's first breakfast made by Cloud.

Leon gave an annoyed grunt at the sunlight that had begun to inch across his face, before rolling over to crack an eye open at his clock— which the alarm had been turned off, he noticed. Cloud had made good on his earlier promise to shut off the alarm since it was the weekend. Normally such a change to his carefully set routine would annoy him, but Leon found he didn't mind so much.

After rubbing his face vigorously for a moment, Leon yawned, stretched, then rolled out of bed, pausing as the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee wafted into his bedroom. It enticed him to pad barefoot into his tiny kitchen to see, even though he was dressed only in a pair of loose sleeping pants that hung low on his hips because the drawstring had been snapped one night because Cloud had been too eager to untie it (not that he minded then, and still doesn't now). But having breakfast made for him was a first— he had only had breakfast after he was old enough to cook it himself, after all— but one he and his grumbling stomach could easy get used to.

"Morning."

Cloud's soft voice floated over to him, and Leon felt oddly happy at the soft smile his lover greeted him with. Cloud was dressed in a baggy gray t-shirt and equally baggy pants, which made him look younger and cute, and threw Leon off, making it even harder to think of something to say. 'Morning' seemed…repetitive. So he just nodded at Cloud, then stood at the door, feeling awkward for a moment, not knowing if he should help Cloud with breakfast or sit down. This indecision was foreign to him, and he decided it was something he did not like at all, but Cloud's amused chuckle, however, was something he found he did like.

"Sit down, Leon, I'm almost done."

Sitting at the table, Leon studied Cloud as the blond went back to cooking, stirring something in a pan—probably eggs—wondering at how quickly Cloud came to understand him. Past lovers barely lasted a week—Leon was predictable enough to be boring, quiet and possessed of a chilly demeanor that led all to believe he felt little, if he felt at all. Despite this, Cloud was still here, still smiling at him, and even cooking and taking care of him. It was nice, but often left Leon wondering what to do for Cloud.

"Cloud."

"Hmm?"

"I'll…help you clean up later."

Leon frowned at the silence that followed his statement, and he worried that maybe that wasn't quite the right thing to say…maybe he should have offered to clean up by himself? But Cloud looked back at him with a slight smirk, and Leon relaxed at the sight of it.

"That would be nice, thanks Leon."

All Leon was able to offer in reply was a grunt, not knowing what else to say. Cloud didn't seem to mind it, so Leon thought nothing more on it. Being with Cloud was easy. There wasn't the pressure he often felt in past relationships. He was still awkward, but Cloud seemed to understand and said and did things to make it easy on Leon. That was…nice.

Cloud placed a plate in front of Leon, filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, a few slices of fresh apple, and a sprig of mint. Instead of grunting, Leon nodded this time, a small ghost of a smile crossing his face when Cloud placed a cup of coffee in front of him and handed him a fork. He really _could_ get used to this. Cloud sat down opposite of him with his own plate, and they ate in companionable silence, not saying more than an offer for more coffee or to ask for a napkin.

When they had finished, Leon stood to collect their plates and cups to wash, while Cloud tended to the pots that were used all the while chewing on the sprig of mint that had been on his plate. Leon liked that touch and so had eaten his own sprig, figuring it was to freshen him up a little after the hot breakfast. This morning had been different, but a good kind of different, one he wouldn't mind repeating.

"Hey, Leon."

Looking up, Leon frowned at the strange expression on his lover's face…then noticed that Cloud had his hands on the vegetable sprayer and was pointing it at him!

"Cloud, don't you—!"

Before Leon could even get the rest out, Cloud had sent a spray of warm water to soak Leon, leaving him annoyed and dripping and plotting revenge—which caught him by surprise. Shouldn't he be angry? Cloud laughed at the expression on his face, eyes sparkling in the light of the morning, and making Leon think of his camera and capturing that look for all eternity.

But instead, he filled a cup with water and then threw the water at Cloud, who tried to duck, but still got wet anyway. Leon filled the cup again, and Cloud dashed out of the kitchen. Leon set the cup down to give chase, a devious smirk on his face when he noticed Cloud had ran into the bedroom. Oh, this might end well. This might end really well.

Leon managed to get to the bedroom a step behind Cloud, and reached out to catch him, but Cloud saw him move out of the corner of his eye and dodged it, laughing as he bounced on the bed to put it between them, and Leon paused, staring at the look on Cloud's face. Mischief, warmth, amusement, excitement…there was always so much life in Cloud's expressions. It was addicting…he wanted to have that forever if he could.

"Leon?"

Cloud looked confused a moment when Leon turned away, but he just sighed and shook his head, smiling when Leon turned back with his camera.

"Come on, not the camera again. You're messing with all my plans."

Leon took a few pictures of Cloud, even as Cloud approached him to try and take the camera away. He looked up, lifting a eyebrow. Plans? Cloud had planned all this?

"Really." Leon let Cloud tug the camera out of his hands and put it carefully on the nightstand, then wipe away a drop of water that still clung to Leon's bare chest. Cloud hummed an affirmative and leaned in, pressing soft kisses to Leon's lips as he tugged him closer to the bed.

"Mm-hmm…why do you think…" he said between kisses that became more passionate, "I included the mint with breakfast?"

Leon smirked against Cloud's lips and then parted them to let his lover explore, his hands already sliding under the loose shirt Cloud slept in to feel the warm skin beneath. That little schemer. But it was different, and forced him away from his routine.

And still, he didn't mind at all.

Author's nonsense:

Here we go, a second Ramble. Here you can see what got Leon in trouble (if you could call it trouble) in Snapshots. Leon couldn't help it, as this relationship is his first actual relationship, and it's easy to see how Cloud ends up wondering about how Leon really feels, though by reading, you can see he is already falling in love with Cloud.

Don't be angry at me for not adding a lemon, as I felt this was where the Ramble should end. Don't worry, I'm sure there will be a lemon one at some point, as I have a few more ideas, and a lemon is one of them. I still don't know how many of these I will do, but it's more than five at least. And yes, I am also starting to work on the Pisces rewrite.

Well, off I go to do more things. Ciao!


	3. Ramble 3

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing' but the plot.

****

Warnings: Going to keep these going for my darlings….if you don't like it, oh well.

****

Ramble #3

Characters: Cloud, Leon  
**Story world: **Snapshots  
**Synopsis:** Leon comes home from an assignment.

I let the door to my black Sunfire slam shut as I quickly move up the stairs of my apartment building— no, our apartment building, Cloud had moved in with me less than three weeks ago. Just as the two of us seem to have gotten used to being together all the time, I had a photo shoot in Paris, which pulled me away from Cloud. I had really missed him in the week I had been gone, and the phone conversations hadn't helped at all, not with me being in the "City of Romance" alone without my lover.

I did take several pictures of the city, not so much landmarks, but places I thought Cloud would like to have seen. I brought back clothing and other presents, one of the girls at the shoot said that would be a nice thing to do. I admit to being worried, Cloud had trouble sleeping when he first moved in, and he hadn't had it much better when I left. He sounded okay on the phone, but Cloud works with actors, so he could have faked that. I hurry to our apartment. It's almost three in the morning, but I don't care about being quiet right now. I don't know what I'll find, will Cloud be asleep, or will he be awake?

I open the door silently, peeking in, and notice that the apartment is dark. That was an encouraging sign. I flip on a light to put my coat away, and that is when I notice.

The apartment is spotless. I'm not a messy person and neither is Cloud, but the place practically gleams. Did he paint in here? I think he just might have. The furniture has been rearranged too. What the hell?

After hanging up my coat, I pass through the kitchen, pausing a moment to stare at the counter. There's a cake, pie and cookies sitting there, and a note… I pick it up to read it.

__

Leon,

There's a plate of food wrapped up for you in the fridge.

I quirk a small smile at that. It was nice to have someone thinking of you even when you are gone. It was nice to have someone wait for you to come home. I look into the fridge to find the wrapped plate, and spot several things that have been wrapped up. What the hell is all of this?! It'll take us a week to eat all this! I close the fridge. I need to find Cloud.

A quick search of the bedroom reveals he's not there, so I go into the living room, and, sure enough, there he is, wrapped up in a blanket and staring at the television. He couldn't sleep, I knew it. With a sigh I approach the couch and pull the remote from his hand.

Cloud gave a start, blinking at me with eyes that told me he really did need to sleep. "Leon! You're home! I could have gone to pick you up—"

"I didn't want you to because you _should _be sleeping." I grab his wrist and tug him off the couch, then blink at him. "Are those _my_ pajama pants?"

Cloud looks down at himself, then rubs his nose, an embarrassed habit of his I don't get to see much. I want my camera to take a picture. Too bad I packed it away.

"Yeah, they are…"

I grunt at him and pull him into the bedroom. "It's fine." I push him over to the bed, and turn to get myself ready to sleep. When I peek at him to make sure he's getting into bed, he's giving me this soft smile that makes my heart skip. "Cloud?"

"I'm glad you're home." he murmurs as he climbs into bed. Then he yawns and waits for me to finish getting ready so I can join him. I turn away and smile.

I was glad to be home too.

****

Author's Nonsense:

Okay, seems I was wrong. I guess I won't be stopping after all. Not because I was threatened (I actually wasn't) but because of several concerned sweeties who are now my precious darlings. You know who you all are. And if you don't, well…. Hehe.


End file.
